


Ladybug And Her Misfit Kitty

by OasisLake76



Series: Such a Misfit [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Bullying, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lila Rossi Bashing, Multi, New Bee Miraculous Holder, New Cat Miraculous Holder, New Fox Miraculous holder, New Turtle Miraculous Holder - Freeform, Not beta read we die like tired lesbians without coffee, class salt in general, cursing, fuck Hawkmoth my guys, miraculous but make it gayer, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Another night, another patrol Chat Noir missed. Ladybug landed on a random rooftop in front of the Eiffel Tower. Glaring at the mettle structure like it would bend under her gaze and apologize for all the mess Chat had but her through.She was brought out of her thoughts when a black figure swung up directly in front of her and over her head.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Such a Misfit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182944
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Another night, another patrol Chat Noir missed. Ladybug landed on a random rooftop in front of the Eiffel Tower. Glaring at the mettle structure like it would bend under her gaze and apologize for all the mess Chat had but her through. 

The cat had declared that he wouldn’t be showing up for patrols unless She confessed to ‘being in love with him.’ And frankly it’s been two weeks without Chat helping and Ladybug is at the point of searching for the missing holder and slapping him silly. 

Chat barely showed up to Akuma fights anymore as well. And when he did he was content to sit by and let Ladybug do all the work or flirt with her. To say she was stressed was an understatement. She’s under so much stress that at this point Ladybug is afraid that she’ll pop into a real giant diamond. Chloe would probably like that, Lila too with the fact that Ladybug wouldn’t be alive anymore. 

Chloe and Lila have been on her last nerve lately. Marinette was to the point of looking into new schools for the first time. The only thing stopping her was that this was her last year of collège and that the school is a hot spot for Akumas. It wouldn’t do her well if her new school was halfway across Paris and her teachers wouldn’t let her out of their sights because they were better then the ones in Françoise Dupont. 

It’s better to just ride the last waves before ditching the school as a whole. The thought still hurts her though. To leave all her old friends behind. Though they really didn’t act like friends anymore. To focused on Lila and scudding Marinette of being a bully of all things. 

Taking a deep sigh Ladybug pushed those feelings to the side. She isn’t Marinette right now, she’s Ladybug and Ladybug needs to be the hero she is and put Paris first. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a figure launched into the air directly in front of her. Shouting along the lines of something that Ladybug couldn’t catch and falling down behind her. 

“Who are you!?” Ladybug yelled. Whirling around when the figure that flew over landed on the rooftop. Putting a hand to her yo-yo in case the new person would attack her. Ladybug felt her insides freeze and shatter at the same time when the familiar tail and twitching ears caught her eyes on such a different person.

The figure didn’t land right and rolled to the ground. Loudly cursing as they finally landed on their butts. “How the fuck do y’all make it look so easy!” They whined. Rubbing their head and fluffy dark red curls. 

Ladybug was given the chance to fully take in the newcomer. Horror dawned as she realized that whoever is standing in front of her has the black cat miraculous. Setting that aside, for just a moment, she was able to gather that the girl was tall with her legs sprawled out in front of her and lean body slouched a bit forward. Darker skin covered in freckles, from what she could see from the lighting coming from the Eiffel Tower behind her. 

Red curls bounced as the girl lifted her head. Bright eyes nearly glowed, one bright blue and the other green, as she pushed herself up on her feet. 

“Hi, Ladybug.” the girl drawled in a semi thick Irish accent. “uh… the Kwami, Plagg, told me to tell you that he’s sorry that he didn’t tell you about his old holder not working out anymore and that to tell this guardian to suck it.” 

Ladybug felt her jaw drop while the Marinette side started freaking out. Chat was no longer and now Plagg decided to just… change holders!? She’s not even going to touch on the comment. 

“Names Misfit.” The girl-Misfit stuck out her right hand for Ladybug to shake. Biting her lips as the heroine continued to analyze 

Misfit’s outfit consisted of a large hoodie that cupped tightly to her elbows, a spandex undersuit that made basically mostly of Ladybugs own. It stopped a bit up Misfit’s upper forearm, leading to a bit of skin until the gloves came into play. Silver glinted in the gold lights on the top of her fingers, much likes Chats. Baggy cargo pants that splotched with different colors of grays and black filled with pockets of the side. 

A belt tail nervously twitched back and forth behind the taller girl. It was wider overall, wider at the end which reminded her of a snow leopards tail. High top converse with glinting silver toe cuffs. No doubt in Ladybug's mind that there would be paw pads at the bottom of the shoes. 

Her bluebell eyes trailed back up the simple outfit, nothing leather but the tail apparently, to Misfit’s face. 

Nervous multi colored eyes with pupils nearly slits. A mask almost like her’s covered Misfit’s face, the difference was the white sideways diamond shape around big eyes. though the mask didn’t hide any of the freckles that sprinkled across the rest of the girls face. Cat ears sat idly in the mass of red curls. Looked like they were going to be sealed by the mass of hair. 

No visible weapons were seen on Misfit’s person. No pole or spinner like the bee. Ladybug was admittedly nervous about that. 

“Misfit.” Ladybug tested the name on her tongue. Short and easy to say. It rolled off her tongue better than Chat’s name ever did in the past and she didn’t know what to think about that. Reaching out her own spotted hand tentatively she grasped the larger hand. Shaking it as she stared up into the different colored eyes. The black pupils slowly blew out from slits into almost half crescent moons. 

“Ladybug.” Misfit greeted again. Nodding with an awkward laugh as the other heroine pulled her hand away. It was awkward for a few moments before Misfit spoke up again. “So uh… what do you normally do on quiet nights?” 

“Patrol.” Ladybug clung to the question quickly. She couldn’t stand the awkward quiet. “Though I just about finished up when you came by.” 

“Ah.” Misfit blushed at the answer. “I uh… probably been here sooner but I was testing out the best ways to run on top of roofs and testing out some other stuff.” 

Ladybug chuckled at that. Remembering her own frantic need to quickly learn how to easily cross the rooftops is easy. “How are you fairing?” 

“First night and You make it look so easy.” Misfit shot back with a smile. Soon letting out an almost jaw cracking yawn afterwards. She didn’t even realize how tired she was until that yawn. “Fuck it’s late.” 

Frowning at the other's choice of words, Ladybug couldn’t help but agree. Checking her yo-yo at cringing at the time. The words of Three AM hit her in the face as her own body finally realized the bone tiredness from flinging and running across the entire city by herself. 

“Well shit.” Misfit cursed and Ladybug just realized that the cat had skunk closer to her to look over her shoulders. “I have a history speaking project due at eight. Fuck shit, my teachers going to kill me.” 

Snapping to yo-yo shut, and ignoring the choice of words again from the other, Ladybug sighed. “It’s best we head to our respective homes then. Get what little sleep we can.” 

At Ladybugs suggestion Misfit stopped her quiet rant of curses and looked up. “This is going to be a normal thing, isn’t it?” 

“You have no idea.” 

“Well fuck-nuggets.” 

“Language.” Ladybug drawled tiredly. Stepping closer to the new Cat. “Meet me back here’s tomorrow around five-ish. If that works for you?” 

Misfit idly squinted. Running through her mental list of duties for tomorrow. “If no Akuma pops up, can we make it six-ish? I got’tah help a friend with tennis practice tomorrow.” 

“Don’t be late.” Was Ladybugs only warning before flinging her yo-yo out and jumping off the building. 

“I won’t!” Misfit called afterwards. Though it was unlikely the bug hero could hear her with how far she’s gotten already. “I won’t.” She repeated to herself quietly. Taking the moment to enjoy the red dot slowly getting tinier before looking up at the Eiffel Tower. 

“What have I gotten myself into?”

The newly made hero didn’t notice a certain journalist and a boy in a ball cap recording her. Both watched as the feline hero started her slow journey towards her own home. 

Both started sending pictures to a group chat. Talking animatedly with each other as they started walking home from wherever they snuck off too so la the Kanto the night. 

———-

The moment Ladybug detransformed and Marinette was back and she was safely in her room. She quickly grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed for a whole minute. 

“Marinette?” Tikki asked. Swirling up from the girl's ankle to her holder's hidden face. “How are you feeling?” 

“To many things at once.” She grumbled into the pillow. Flopping into her bed Marinette chucked the pillow up to where the others were. Laying on her back and staining up at her ceiling. 

Tikki floated infront of her face. Looking down at the girl with concern. 

“Did you know anything about this?” She asked the tiny God. 

The floating bug paused for a second before shaking her head. “No, I don’t.” Tikki said sadly. “Plagg usually would come to the Guardian or me if he fully believed if his holder wasn’t deemed good enough for him. Chat must have done something that got Plagg angry enough to drop him.” 

Marinette perked up at that unknown fact. “That’s possible?” She asked. A bit of worry started wiggling into her gut at the thought of Tikki no longer finding her suitable enough to be the Ladybug holder. 

Before her thoughts could spiral down Tikki waved her little numbs as she made a disagreeing sound. 

“Oh no! Usually the holder would have to renounce us in some way, if they didn’t mean it or not is up to us. So Plagg must have taking his holders words seriously and sealed out a new cat by himself.” 

“Wouldn’t Master Fu be angry at Plagg for doing so?” 

“Yes.” Tikki nodded. Looking a bit miffed. “Know I fully understand about the ‘and tell the Guardian to suck it’ part that Misfit told us.” 

Dawning realization hit Marinette. “He’s telling Master Fu to basically live with his choice because-“ 

“-There’s no way that Master Fu can change it.” Tikki finished. “I’m just worried that Plagg made a rash decision with his new chosen. Misfit looks nice enough.” 

“Though she could do without cursing so much.” Marinette mumbled. Sitting up on the edge of her bed and eyes on the cold dinner plate she left on her work table just to sooth her parents. Stomach grumbling at the thought of the now cold dumplings and vegetable stir fry. 

Tikki noticed the girls gaze on the dish and giggled. Floating down she circled the dish three times. Sprinkling a bit of magic on the dish and soon enough steam started to rise from it again. 

Gasping Marinette practically launched down the stairs. Scooping up the plates along with the fork and sinking down into her work chair. Quickly stuffing her face with abandon. Mumbling her thanks to Tikki through her mouthful. 

Giggling again Tikki settled down with her own small plate of cookies. Keeping an eye on her chosen so she didn’t choke herself with food. 

———

Misfit nearly slammed herself into her closed window. Cursing once more at her impractical landing while sliding open the window. Stepping from the fire escape and into her apartment living room. Turning to close the window and blinds before gently walking to the bathroom. 

Hoping to hell she didn’t wake up her roommate, Takashi. Though unlikely since that fucker sleeps like the dead. Her shoes didn’t squeak once as she passed the boys door and into the s haired bathroom at the end of the hall. 

“Plagg,” she whispered, “claws in.” 

The detransformation was weird, just like the transformation to become Misfit felt like for the first time tonight. Opening her eyes she was faced with her normal, human, self. 

Odassy Nickel looked at herself in the mirror. Slightly ignoring the floating God that hovered a bit over her head. 

“You did good, kid.” Plagg mumbled. Drifting down and narrowing his eyes at the girl who didn’t comment. “You good?” 

“The transformation switched my eye colors in the other form.” Odassy commented. Not really catching onto the fact that she just met Ladybug the heroine of fucking Paris. She’s tired and a tired Odassy is a weird Odassy. 

“Yeah.” Plagg mumbled. “Since you have defined eye colors so the transformation switched them so nobody could easily figure out your civil person.” 

Before Odassy could mumble something back. Both their stomachs rumbled in hunger. Leaning back Odassy pointed to the tiny black God. 

“Let’s sneak back into the kitchen, I think I have some kind of cheese and left over salmon from last night.” 

Plagg clenched his jaws. A wave of slight regret and pain surged in his heart. His new chosen was so much like Adrien but so different as well. 

Both were nerds in a way. Odassy liked watching anime just as Adrien did but she never acted like one. Yeah she was goofy but never to the point of being clingy unlike the blonde boy. Odassy was so much more well rounded then Adrien, something Plagg realized he’ll never be with the cat Miraculous in his hands. 

“Yeah kid.” He croaked out quietly, thanking that Odassy didn’t pay attention to the crack in his voice. “Let’s go get some food and hit the hay, you got that history project in the morning’ anyways.” 

That was met with quite cursing from his newly picked chosen and Plagg couldn’t help but chuckle as he floated behind the tall girl. Something warm and familiar wiggling in his heart when she offered a babybel. Quietly whispering a promise of going shopping after school as she held three peeled ones in her hands. 

“I’ll get you some real cheese.” Odassy whispered. Eyes warm as Plagg settled in her hands. Cutting up the salmon into two separate pieces and wincing when the microwave started humming. “The stinky ones or the ones with the blue fungus shit. You pick, within reason though. I’m a student needing to pay rent anyways.” 

“It’s okay.” Plagg whispered back. Floating up and tugging open the microwave before the countdown went zero. Moving and settling down on the kitchen island with his warmed up price of fish.

“I’m getting tired of Camembert anyways.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it’s so fast paced. It’s gonna slow down real quick after the next chapter.

_ “Kid you need to stop!” Plagg yelled. Angrily facing off Adrien in a random abandoned alleyway. The streets were empty outside because of the last of that day Akuma, the one that Adrien didn’t help fight as Chat Noir. Leaving Ladybug yet again to face off Hawkmoths creation by herself.  _

_ “Not now Plagg.” Adrien hissed. Glaring at the tiny God. “Ladybug made her choice and I made mine.”  _

_ “Your choice is pretty shitty then.”  _

_ “Like you would now.”  _

_ “I’m Eons older than you! You brat!”  _

_ “Oh I’m a brat now!?”  _

_ “Yes! You are! You’re acting like a full blown toddler that can’t get his way twenty-four seven!”  _

_ “Fine then!” Adrien snarled. Ripping off the ring and chucking it at Plagg who caught it easily. “If I’m acting like a brat then you can go find a new holder!”  _

_ That’ll teach him! Plagg can’t transform without him and Ladybug can't have his help. That’ll teach them all that they need him. Storming out of the alleyway Adrien didn’t see the heartbroken look Plagg’s face adorn. Big green teary eyes watched the blonde leave before sinking deeper into the alleyway.  _

———

Adrien has never regretted his actions more in his life. Here he was, sitting at his desk in school, absolutely miserable. Lila was clinging to his arms like a desperate and obsessed fan while Chloe was clinging to his other arm just as tight if not tighter. Both girls were trying to out talk the other and try to gain Adriens attention. 

Though Adrien couldn’t even focus on the floorboard with the way he’s glaring holes into them. Everybody's voice was just as loud if not louder about the gossip that hit the group chat, the one without Marinette, at three AM. 

A new Cat holder was spotted with Ladybug by Alya and Nino. 

A new Cat holder with Ladybug. 

_ A new Cat holder.  _

Plagg actually found someone new to give the black cat miraculous. He actually went and did it instead of coming back to Adrien and admitting he was wrong. 

Adrien wasn’t going to question his friends why they were out at three in the morning, the time a footnote in his wave of thoughts and tsunami of emotions. His finger that the ring used to sit on felt cold and bare. His hearing was lessened and it felt like something was pressed against his ears. Even his sight had dimmed. 

Adrien licked his teeth idly in thought. Tongue passing by normal canines instead of the sharper ones Adrien had gained after putting in the ring and transforming into Chat Noir. He did feel stronger as well. Oh he was strong, still regaining some of his muscles but they weren’t so prominent anymore. 

Everything had dulled overnight. Like his connection to Plagg was severed. Because it was, his traitorous mind whispered, you told him to pick someone new and he did. 

“Adrien!” Alya’s voice echoed into the classroom as she practically kicked the door open. Eyes flaming with practical fire as she marched over the front seat. “Please tell me you saw the video I sent last night! A new Cat holder! Why would Ladybug choose a new holder for the cat miraculous! Chat Noir was perfect.” 

Adrien immediately felt a little better when Alya defended his hero ego. Though it was dampened immediately after when Lila decided to open her trap. 

“Oh!” She perked up. Bangs swayed as she leaned a bit away from Adrien to face Alya, Chloe took this chance to tug Adrien closer to her much to Adriens dismay. “It’s because Ladybug told me he was actually gay and that his intense flirting was to cover it up.” 

Adrien choked on his own spit. Eyes bulging at the ridiculous lie. He faced Lila who looked back at him with wide eyes. 

“I mean I get it,” Lila continued, “I wouldn’t want my super hero partner to be attracted to the same sex-“ 

“Hey!” Nini suddenly snapped. Surging forward and slamming his hands on the table in front of Lila. Shocking the entire class into silence. “That’s not cool Lila. Same sex couples are radical, like Juleka and Rose, and I’m bisexual.” 

Alya didn’t look as shocked as Lila and the rest of their class. Probably because Nino had told her earlier since they are dating. 

“I may be dating Alya but that doesn’t

mean my attraction to boys my age isn’t diminished.” Leaning back Nino’s frown hardened. “That’s not cool dudette. Not at all.” 

Hope spun in Adriends gut. Is this actually happening? Is Lila’s karma finally catching up to her? The chances of Nino being the one to call her out wasn’t expected but also wasn’t enjoyed by Adrien. 

Lila immediately pulled out the water works. Teary eyes as she looked at Nino. “But that’s how I was raised-“ 

“That doesn’t mean anything Lila.” Alya stepped in butting a hand between both of them. “Words can hurt and what if Nino is Bi? I still love him, I’m still by his side because I trust him with our relationship. And what if Chat is gay at all? What if that’s just an excuse Ladybug has to save the real reason.” 

“B-but I’m her best friend!” Lila pouted. “She tells me everything!” 

“You’re my bestie.” Alya pointed out. “But I haven’t told you everything that’s going in my life. I like to have a bit of privacy to myself. I do have two younger siblings and an older one.” 

“That’s different-“ Lila tried to object but was cut off by Nino. 

“People of any age likes their privacy Lila. Shame on Ladybug for outing Chat Noir to you without Chat Noirs content and double shame on you as well, Lila. You had no right to share that information with us.” Nino huffed out before taking a step back and going up the stairs till the second row behind Adrien. 

“That’s uber-duber not cool.” 

“But...but.” Lila looked so lost, and slightly angry from the tiny glint in her eyes, it didn't stop Adrien from doing a happy dance inside his head. Completely tuning out the lie about his alter ego being gay because he’s not. 

“It’s okay girl.” Alya tried soothing. “Sometimes we disagree on things and sometimes we say hurtful stuff. It happens. The best thing to do is apologize, in time,” she warned, sending a quick glance to a seething Nino, “and move on forward.” 

“If you say so.” Lila muttered meekly. Looking, fakely, cowed at the moments 

“It’s alright girl,” Alya soothed again, “just don’t let it happen again. The other’s outside this class will definitely not take as kind as Nino did.” 

Before Lila could say anything Mme. Bustier walked through the door. Marinette hot on her heels helping the teacher carry in a big stack of paperwork. 

On the side of his eyes he saw Lila and Alya sneer at Marinette before rolling their eyes at each other. 

Before Alya could get in front of Marinette, probably to trip her the raven haired girl darted past and up to her desk. Hugging the wall to the left of Adrien. Sinking into her seat in the back with a slight sigh. 

“Now class!” Mme. Bustier started. Clapping her hands to get the classes attention. “Let’s get started shall we?” 

———

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Odassy chanted. Skidding down the halls and ignoring the shouting of students and hall monitors alike. “Oh fuck me I’m going to be late!” 

The bell rang just as she physically slid into the doorway into her Art History class. Tripping on the edge of the carpet that met the slick tiles of the walkway she fell forward. Odassy’s papers flew everywhere and she tried not to verbally curse in front of her classmates and teacher. 

“Mme. Nickel.” M. Mittle grumbled. “Thank you for joining us today.” 

“I was in the doorway when the bell rang!” Odassy pointed out to her teacher's dismay. “I was in class so therefore you can’t mark me tardy.” 

“You are correct, Mme. Nickel. Though please pick up your papers.” 

Odassy flipped around flinging her pack pack to her desk three rows back. Successfully not knocking the other students bags and mentally apologizing to Plagg who was now probably dizzy in her bag. 

One of her fitness, Mochico got up and started helping Odassy in picking up her papers. Gently rubbing her under his breath when she got close enough when the teacher started talking about the due speaking assignment today. 

“You look sleepless then usual.” Mochico pointed out. “You look worse than a zombie.” 

“Ha!” Odassy whispered sharply. “Zombie cannot be said before ten AM unless the accused is one-hundred percent buying lunch.” 

“Fuck.” Mochico drawled under his breath. 

“Are you done over there?” 

“Yes M.Mitte!” 

————

Lunchtime came soon and Marinette almost ran out of the class. Easily moving through the student body and out of the front doors of Françoise Dupont. Booking it across the street and sliding into her parents bakery and home. 

Before she could get out her usual greetings towards her parents she rammed faced first into the back of someone. Face coming in contact. Letting out a shallow Yelp as both her and the other person fell to the floor of the bakery. 

The chatter from other customers stopped when the comotioned happened but it started back up soon with an  _ ‘oh my God!’. _

Suddenly Marinette was being pulled up off the floor. Strong hands curled under her upper arms as the person helping her up lowered her back on her feet. 

“You okay there?” 

Marinette looked back and came face to well… lower chest. Tilting her head up she was faced with a tall man. Dark skinned with bright amber eyes. Long healthy dreads spilled over his shoulders as he offered Marinette a soft smile. 

“Did you get hurt?” He asked. 

Dazed Marinette shook her head side to side. Eyes trailing from the man over two teenage boys and a two teenage girls.

She lurched forward, the events of what just happened finally registered in her brain, hands flying up to help the girl that already was up on her own two feet. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Damn,” the girl laughed a bit as she leaned up against one of the boy’s a little, favoring her right ankle, “you sure do pack a….” Looking up the girl stopped wide eyed on Marinette. “Punch.” 

Marinette felt her insides freeze, like last night when Misfit showed up for the first time. Because she’s looking directly at Misfit. Short curly red hair, dark skin with freckles covering almost every inch, and two different colored eyes. The only difference was that the blue and green were switched. 

Marinette was looking directly at Misfits civilian form. And from the equally wide eyed expression, Misfit was figuring out that Marinette was Ladybug. 

Before one of them could utter a word a blast was heard and the ground shook. Screams echoed around them and both girls shared a look. 

Without saying anything both of them darted out of the Bakery and into a deep side alley near the school. 

Pressing both their backs up against the walls of the alley they were lucky. A big black clawed foot landed right in front of them. 

Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the scream and Odassy bared her lips in an animalistic snarl. 

“Let’s get this over quick.” Odassy faced the girl. “Names Odassy. We will be talking about this after the Akuma is dealt with. Plagg, claws out.” The white ring started from her middle and Marinette looked in awe as Odassy-Misfit looked back at her. Nodding once more with a mumbled “Citizen.” And darted up the large brick walls and onto the roof. Chasing after… what ever is the Akuma this time around. 

After Misfit left Tikki popped herself out of Marinette's purse and flew in front of Marinette. 

“This is not… ideal.” She muttered. 

“Your kidding!” Marinette nearly screamed. Throwing her arms up with a shout. “Tikki, spots on.” 

Soon Ladybug emerged from the Alley and darted off after her new partner. Hearing Misfits cursing from all the way behind. 

At least that’s one thing Marinette can count that would never change. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens

She can’t believe it. She can’t  _ fucking believe it. _

Misfit dodged a ball of fire. The Akuma screamed and raged as Misfit and Ladybug danced around her. The Akuma was a little girl caught playing in some soot she somehow found by her mother and Hawkmoth got to her when she was throwing a fit while being dragged to a bathroom. She went by Sootna, unoriginal but Misfit couldn’t really blame the poor girl because well… her hero name is  _ Misfit.  _

Her mind was focused on not so much more important matters then the one in front of her. Misfit couldn’t help it. She stumbled into Ladybugs civilian life,  _ er. _ More like Ladybug ran into  _ her _ civilian life and the two girls easily figured each other out. 

Dodging a fist crashing into the ground Misfit loudly cursed. Rolling and dodging under Sootna’s stumbling feet as she helped her partner trip the girl. 

“Don’t you have a weapon?” Ladybug nearly screamed as she also dodged a fist. 

_ “What?!” _

“Chat had a baton, where is yours?” 

Misfit grabbed the yo-yo Ladybug flung out for her. Dragging the cat up onto the same roof as Sootna was distracted by something. 

“Oh my God I didn’t know I would get a weapon.” Misfit hissed. Frantically patting her pockets down. Starting with her two back pockets. 

It took a quick second before Misfit felt a round piece of flat metal in her last pocket of her right leg. Quickly digging it out she was faced with a thick metal disk the size of her hand. It was rounded on the side and Misfit narrowed her eyes in stress and anger because she had absolutely no clue what this was.

“You figure,” Ladybug frantically waved a hand at the disk before launching a Yo-yo at a nearby pole since their Akuma of the day started to drift down to the Eiffel Tower, _“that_ _thing_ out and I’ll figure up a plan.” With that she zipped away.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Misfit whispered frantically, turning the disk in her clawed hands. “What the fuck do you  _ do.”  _

Tossing it up in the air turned out to be the right answer. It extended and Misfit scrambled to catch the now extended item. It turned out to be a silver bat.

Not a baton but a  _ bat.  _

A cat paw was placed on the neck of the bat. Tracing the green pad and blue beans her finger accidentally pressed it down. The bat extended and shocked the cat. Just like Chat Noir’s baton but more… aggressive.

“Ooh.” Misfit cried in joy. Swinging her eyed with her pupils in thin slits. “I’ve always wanted to hit a child, never knew I would actually get to do that.’ 

She was racing back towards that battle. Roofs flying past as she got closer. Her bat somehow stuck to her back while she was running on all fours and climbing. She didn’t know how but Misfit wasn’t going to question the magic until Plagg came out when she detransformed. 

———

It didn’t take the battle long to wind down afterwards. The Lucky charm turned out to be chalk which caught Sootna’s interest enough that Misfit was able to break the charm on the bracelet that was swinging on Sootna’s wrist. 

She easily spun the bat in her clawed hands. Reaching out her other hand to pull Ladybug up off the floor where she skid to a stop before Sootna’s fist came down on her before the Akuma transformed into a little girl. 

“You okay?” Misfit asked. Handing the box of chalk to the hero. 

Raising a finger at Misfit to wait a second Ladybug threw the box in the air with her familiar shout of  _ “lucky charm!”  _

Facing Misfit again she gave the cat a very tired look. “We have a lot to discuss,” She warned, leaning into the cat's personal space a bit.  _ “Odassy.”  _

The way her civilian name dripped off Ladybugs tongue, all angry and quite so nobody could pick it up, made things flip in her stomach. 

Leaning back the bug turned and started walking away and towards the little girl who was now sitting on the ground. Still covered partially in soot and crying. 

It took a second for Misfit’s mind to start back up again but when it did she jumped to follow the spotted hero. She must have spotted the incoming journalist and cameras heading towards Ladybugs way. Slipping past she brushed her hand against Ladybugs shoulder blades. Wordlessly nodding her head to the incoming civilians and cameras.

The spotted hero didn’t look like she wanted Misfit to go intercept but nodded her heads in agreement anyways. Going back to comforting the girl into the mother or another guardian came for her or if her miraculous gave out first. 

Knowing that Ladybug only had at least three minutes before she transformed back Misfit was keen on getting these people away and fast.

Before she could order the reporters to leave the premises and that no questions would be answered by either her or Ladybug the end of a phone was shoved into her face.

“Alya, owner of the Ladyblog.” A teenage girl started. Eyes wide and bright with her voice almost breathless like she ran to get in front of the press. “Is it true from Ladybugs best friend, Lila, that Chat Nior was forceibly retired because he’s gay.” 

Misfit's mind was chanting at her to don’t talk, talk and they’ll take a mile, but her lips and tongue were on a different page.

“Chat Noir was forcibly retired because he was harassing Ladybug. He was retired because he was a sore pick me boy who wouldn’t take Ladybug’s  _ ‘no’ _ and punished her by not helping his partner during patrol or battles.” 

Looking up at the other microphones and phones vying for her attention, she braced her shoulders and raised her head. Ignoring the shocked face from the teen reporter. She faced the cameras.

“My name is Misfit and I’ll be the new Cat hero. No more questions will be answered today.” With that she turned and started running. Seeing that the little girl's mother was standing next to Ladybug.

The other hero caught her eyes and nodded. Saying something to the mother she also turned and started for the roof line. Launching up alongside Misfit and both started racing towards the bakery side by side.

“Follow me!” Ladybug called. Turning from the bakery that they were fast approaching to a nearby alley that was near from where they transformed in. 

“Plagg, claws in!” 

“Tiki, spots off!” 

Twin rings of lights appeared and when it left two, civilian, girls were left standing. 

Marinette turned to Odassy and started waving her finger. “How did you find out?” She hissed. Backing up the much larger girl up against the wall. 

“Pigtails and your pretty blue eyes.” Slipped from Odassy’s mouth. Her brain not catching up until she heard Marinette’s little  _ ‘oh’ _ and her face was blushing so brightly. 

“What about me?” She pressed. Tilting her head to look down at the shorter girl. 

“You look like a goddamn anime protagonist.” Marinette pulled back. Biting her bottom lip and looking down at the concrete flooring. 

Odassy let out a wheeze. Placing a hand on the wall behind her for leverage as her laughter surprised even herself. “Oooh, that’s a new one.” She was able to wipe away the small tears before four shadows emerged from the entrance of the alley. 

“Odassy!” The tall man shouted. “Where have you been!?” 

“Oh we’re so fucked.” She breathed. Hand shooting out and dragging Marinette behind her. “Hope you're good at lying.” 

_ “We’re so screwed.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I do not apologize and yes it is 1:30 AM as I post this. 
> 
> Also have something that’s not Pokémon related.


End file.
